Jodenku (DBPR)
Jodenku ''(柔道家, Jōdenku)'' is a Saiyan born on Planet Kemori in Age 778 in the fan series Dragon Ball PR (Dragon Ball: Promising Road). He is considered one of the most powerful mortal warriors in Universe 7 in his prime, being taught by many powerful beings such as Whis and Grand Kai. He is the first and only known Saiyan in the history of time to unlock the Primal Essence transformation. Overview Biography (Before Dragon Ball PR) 'Childhood (778-789)' Jodenku was born on Planet Kemori in Age 778 in the Yasatane Tribe, consisting of primal Saiyans who escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta, as well as the native Kemorian race. Planet Kemori is mostly tropical wildlife with many strange big animals for the Saiyans to hunt. Jodenku lived with his parents Scallio and Okara and usually spent his time either training with the other Saiyans and beasts or hunting for the tribe. His father Scallio was the chief of the tribe, making Jodenku the prince. He was born with a power level of 160 (they had scraps of old Saiyan technology to detect his power level) and by the age of 6, he was already as strong as his father. Most of his strength at a young age was from his exponential potential, but he trained often by hunting giant beasts on the planet, such as bears and snakes. 'Frigid Force (789-791)' While he was hunting a giant bear in 789, a bunch of ships landed on Planet Kemori. Saiyan soldiers came out and began gathering all of the members of the tribe and forced them onto the ship, where they were brought to Planet Frost, a planet that looks similar to Earth except the sky is much more blue and it is colder. The tribe were then either killed if they were too weak, or forced to become a soldier for King Jagaimo (a Saiyan king in charge of the Saiyan warriors of Frigid's empire), and Jodenku's mother was killed. Jodenku and the Yasatane tribe were under King Jagaimo's rule for 2 years and Jagaimo was under the rule of Frigid's Empire, which was starting to rise up drastically. During his time in Jagaimo's squadron, Jodenku was given new armor and was trained by the elite soldiers of the squadron. After a few weeks, they noticed his bizarre potential and they decided to examine him. Dr. Pirasu was a scientist in Frigid's Empire and was assigned to examine Jodenku, which he did. They found out he was a long descendant of Yamoshi, the first Super Saiyan God, and was somehow born with extreme potential even though the chances of inheriting it from Yamoshi were extremely low. Jodenku was never told this, but Frigid and Dr. Pirasu are the only people that know about it. Jodenku was forced to destroy planets and conquer more planets across the entirety of the North Quadrant for Frigid, and although he didn't like it, he had to do it for his survival. In 791, he became stronger than all of Frigid's henchmen at the time and was assigned to destroy all life on Planet Yardrat along with his father. 'The Escape, Planet Earth (791)' In Age 791, Jodenku's dad was ordered to execution for disobeying orders to destroy all life on Planet Yardrat, and Jodenku watched him die. Out of a fit of rage, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, which none of them knew about except for Jagaimo. Jodenku killed the executioners and before anyone found out where he was, he stole a pod and set it to go to a random planet, blacking out when the pod launched, with blood and broken armor. Jodenku ended up traveling to Planet Earth and landed in November Age 791, with his pod being noticed by Goku and Uub. When he was questioned, Jodenku fainted while he was telling his story and once he woke up, he forgot most of the details of it. The Z-Fighters ended up becoming friendly to him, but Uub developed a small rivalry with him. The rest of his story can be found on the Dragon Ball PR page. Legacy In progress, will be updated when the story progresses further. Appearance 'Childhood' As a child (up until the age of 14), Jodenku has poofy black hair and black eyes. His appearance is very similar to Beat from Dragon Ball Heroes , except he is taller at about 5'0" and more well-built. His skin color is tan, and he still has a tail at this point. 'Teenage Years' After exiting the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the Akusei Arc, Jodenku has a massive growth spurt and is about 5'6" and has slightly shorter hair. His skin is slightly more fair and his hair and eyes turn into a dark brown color. Jodenku's face begins to mature at this time and during the fight against Akusei, he receives a permanent scar on his cheek. In the Rybon Arc, Jodenku is slightly taller at the age of 17 and has shorter hair, and he decides to cut his tail off before this arc. His eyes also have a brown tint to it, and his hair spikes up more. 'Adulthood' As an adult, Jodenku is 5'11" (180.3cm) and has much spikier hair, but slightly shorter than it was as a teenager. His body is more muscular but he is still slightly leaner than a typical Saiyan. His hair is fully spiked up except for a few strands of hair, but when he is in his Super Saiyan 2 form, all of his hair is spiked upwards. Jodenku decides to grow his tail back as an adult. 'Voice Actors' Bentley Green' ''' |''' '' Childhood (World Peace Arc - Akusei Arc before the HBTC) ''Clifford Chapin'' '' '''| Teenage (Akusei Arc after the HBTC - Rybon Arc) ''Micah Solusod' ''' |''' ''Adulthood (Frigid Arc -) Personality As a child, Jodenku is quite happy-go-lucky and is usually cheerful for whatever he is doing. As a teenager, he is slightly more quiet and loves to train, but also has a humorous side. As an adult, he is much more chill around his family and friends and it is hard to piss him off. (this section is a WIP) Powers and Techniques Ki Techniques ''Focus Flash'' '' | (Identical to Focus Flash in DBXV2) '''''Taiyokami Wave '' | ''A ki wave move taught to him by Master Yakitori. Has a similar set up to the Final Flash, except the ki wave is light red instead of golden. Martial Arts Techniques Okami Shine '' | ''(Identical to Super Dragon Fist in DBXV2) Justice Combination '' | ''(Identical to Justice Combination in DBXV2) Feint Crash '' | ''(Identical to Feint Crash in DBXV2) Ultimate Techniques Ultra Battle Rush '' | ''(Identical to Victory Rush in DBXV2) Spirit Taiyokami Wave '' | ''A super amplified version of the Taiyokami Wave. Uses a lot of ki and can cause damage to the user as it uses up their life essence the more powerful it is. Final Hyo Fist '' '''| Jodenku flies up to the opponent at an immense speed and knees them in the gut, stunning them. He then sends them flying with a punch in the jaw, and Jodenku's left fist begins to glow white. Jodenku then flies into the opponent and punches through their chest, releasing tons of ki and usually disintegrating the opponent. Transformations/Forms ''Great Ape '' |''' Although he can access the Great Ape form anytime during a full moon due to having a tail for most of his life, he has never been seen in the form after arriving on Planet Earth. (x10) ''SSJ | ''Jodenku unlocked this form at age 13 when his dad killed by King Jagaimo's executioners. He quickly learned how to master this transformation after training with Vegeta in the weeks following the 30th World Tournament. (x50) ''SSJ2 | ''Jodenku unlocked this form at age 14 while training with Vegeta and Trunks in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the Akusei arc. This is Jodenku's favorite form as it is the strongest form he can achieve at any time. (x100) ''Rage SSJ2 |''' Jodenku unlocked this form at age 17 when Rybon killed Master Yakitori. He only used this form once as it can only be activated when the user is in extreme rage. There is no difference in appearance compared to the Super Saiyan 2 except for the hair being much more shiny. (x1000) ''Primal Essence'' | ''''WIP '''Taunts In progress Battles These battles are in chronological order. W = Win, D = Draw/Interrupted, L = Loss World Peace Arc Jodenku vs. Big Roboto (W) Jodenku vs. Pan (W) Jodenku vs. Uub (L) Jodenku vs. Master Yakitori (W) Akusei Arc Jodenku vs. Uub (D) Jodenku and SSJ Trunks vs. SSJ Vegeta (W) Jodenku vs. Trunks (W) SSJ Jodenku vs. SSJ Vegeta (L) SSJ Jodenku and SSJ Trunks vs. Butan (W) Jodenku and Pan vs. Kunamuri (D) ??? Arc New Red Ribbon Arc Frigid Arc Total Win Percentage 60.00% (6 Wins \ 2 Draws \ 2 Losses) List of characters killed by Jodenku * Hundreds of Frigid Force soldiers while escaping the ship in Age 789 * Butan (A possessed Yardrat in the Akusei Arc encountered on Planet Yardrat, killed by a Taiyokami Wave to the face) * A few possessed Namekians on New Planet Namek Theme Songs Main Theme/Entrance Theme - Jodenku Theme Rage SSJ2 Theme '''- Jodenku's Rage '''Spirit Taiyokami Wave Theme - Jodenku Kills Rybon Primal Essence Theme - Almighty Potential of a Spirit Trivia * Jodenku was originally created in 2013 but was redone in 2019 after the creator (ya boy writing this) decided to redo the character, since he was young and had literally no idea what he was doing lmao * Jodenku is a pun off of the word Judoka, which is a term for a master of Judo, a martial arts style based on defense. Gallery WIPCategory:Saiyan Category:Alien Category:Fan Character Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with tails Category:Characters that use ki Category:Main Character(s) Category:Super Saiyans Category:New Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters